kuroscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Naveah-Li
Nave'''ah-Li'' is the echidna, Mobian daughter of Thunderhawk and Sara-Li. A lighter shade of lilac compared to her father's, Naveah-Li sports periwinkle strands in her hair and obtained her great grandfather, Spectre's, eyes. As she grew up under her parent's care on Angel Island at her mother's apartment, Naveah formed an inseparable bond with her elder half-brother, Luke (who she dubbed 'baba', as that was the only word she could form at the time of growing up). Because of her red eyes, everyone that came across her began to fear Naveah-Li as they assumed she had vamperism or was a demon. Ruthlessly tormented and taunted by her classmates, Sara-Li and Thunderhawk finally had enough of the torture she was forced to endure and began to home school her. History Born as the first child in a union between Thunderhawk and Sara-Li, Naveah-Li had no problem learning to form certain words at a very young age calling her elder half-brother ‘baba’ when she was only a few months old. As she grew older, she struggled with the ability to read and write properly, making her fall a bit behind in her studies when she went off to school. Because of her unnatural eye color, however, the entire island seemed to bully and neglect her—even having been pushed into the pond at the local park by Remy-Ko when she was only 6. When Thunderhawk got a call from her school that a few boys had started throwing dirt at her and even a rock to the point it damaged one of her back teeth, Sara-Li and him finally had enough, and Thunderhawk did his best to home school his daughter and protect her from the world’s harm when she was about 8 years old. Because of the world neglecting and abusing her (even when out in public), Naveah-Li has a bit of fear in public places. Regardless, she still keeps her very childlike demeanor as she gets older and retains her love of mythical creatures such as unicorns, dragons, and most of all, fairies. While still a bit nervous about new faces, Naveah-Li is very naïve, and will believe anything anybody tells her (making her an easy target for bullies or worse). Because of Thunderhawk losing his first born daughter to Moritori Rex’s poison, the hold he has upon his daughter begins to tighten as he fears a repeat of losing his child again all too soon with how Naveah-Li acts as well as when it comes to the world rejecting her. Adulthood With her family now living in a mansion like building with her brother’s brood of quintuplets, and her own younger brother and the twins, she finds most of her time spent occupied with babysitting or chores. Naveah’s fantasy collection continues to grow as she retains her childlike attitude even at 18 years of age (possibly from lack of exposure to others). With her father having less energy to spend time with her, and her mother preoccupied with the children whenever she gets home, Naveah finds most of her time spent with Remy-Ko, and even takes him on as her new dance partner when her family lacks the time to help with her latest interest. As she grows into a young woman, Thunderhawk almost becomes unbearable for Naveah-Li. Whenever she ventures outside of the house with anybody, she finds herself constantly checked on and lectured—making her feel as though she can do nothing right in her father’s eyes. When Remy-Ko begins to take an interest in a mate sense, it really begins to unsettle the guardian considering the torment the boy used to put her through. With her mother and elder brother backing her up, Naveah-Li spends what time she can on Remy-Ko and even goes on her own official date with him upon which he proposes to her at the park. Upon accepting, the romantic moment feels short lived when Thunderhawk lectures her over the phone for being an hour late back home. Brought to tears, Sara-Li defends her daughter and does her best to stick up for the choices Naveah-Li is allowed to make as she is an adult. Feeling too ashamed to return home right away, Naveah stays with Remy-Ko at his apartment until finding what courage she can to face her father. When Naveah and Remy return back to her house, Thunderhawk pulls the two off to the side to explain the reasons he has been so overprotective; explaining to his daughter that he didn’t want to lose her to the unforgiving world like he did Janelle-Li, his first born child. While the news of her engagement catches him by surprise, Thunderhawk becomes understanding that Remy-Ko makes her happy and is willing to accept the union. Personality Sweet, kind, and naïve, Naveah-Li can also be a bit skittish around new faces given the abuse she had obtained from her times out in the public eye (causing her to tuck her tail in a nervous manner whenever she has to venture a bit far from her house). Prone to outbursts whenever something of hers gets broken, her mother or father is usually there to calm her back down. Even well into her teen years, Naveah-Li keeps her childlike and curious behavior, making her appear younger than she really is. Notes · Naveah-Li has an obsession with fairies—so much so that she has a collection of them in a display case in her bedroom. Spencer had been known to accidentally break one of her favorite ones, but he glued it back together best he could. · It’s unknown if she is ever told or even is aware that Luke is her half-brother. It could be she just doesn’t care to acknowledge it given how close she is to him. · While she loves her father, she has a closer relationship with her mother and brother. · Lotus flowers are her favorite flowers. · She loves eastern dragons more than western dragons.